redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Vic (Dragonball Xenoverse)
"Oof, bloody 'ell" Summary Vic is a minor character (and by minor I mean he literally appeared in a single scene) in episode 10 of Dragonball Xenoverse. Bearing striking similarities with another Vic, the two are in fact the twin universe counterparts of one another, with Universe 6's Vic inhabiting the post-apocalyptic version of that Universe's Earth. Universe 7 Vic is seen during Tony's conversation/stare-off with Perfect Cell prior to his rematch with him during The (first) Cell Games tournament. Vic is among those stuck in traffic attempting to flee the world's cities, and upon witnessing power surges in the sky caused by the two warriors ''super intense ''staring, expresses mild annoyance and surprise. I guess. Biography Early life Vic, much like his Universe 6 counterpart, was born to the wealthy Victorson Estate. However, he appears to no longer possess neither a noble title nor any of his estate anymore. This could potentially be a case of the differences in twin universes, where events, people and places are very much alike, yet still drastically different in one way or another. In this case, following the incident of '77 and the establishment of the new world order, it could be possible that due to shifting geopolitical factors, demolishing of the British monarchy for the sake of a global regime or general public chaos, Vic could have had the majority of his fortune either devalued, confiscated or stolen (or maybe he just spent it all on fockin' donuts, wouldn't put it past him). Regardless, it is most likely that Vic grew up in a far less welcoming and pampering environment that his twin universe counterpart, and even his soldier job would have not wielded much, seeing as any who possessed sentiments towards the old world were ridiculed and bullied by society at large. It could be at this point that, much like his twin universe great grandson, Vic liquidated what little remained of his assets and emigrated to the former-United States. Rise to power Facing several years of hardship, Vic finally settled down as an accountant. This would proved to be his true calling, as he quickly rose through the ranks and became one of the wealthiest businessmen on the planet, as well as an important political figure directly opposing the policies of King Furry. However, undergorund, an even greater resistance to the global regime would rise, funded and orchestrated by none other than Vic himself, as an anonymous Union meant to eventually fuel insurrections and assassinations of key political figures that supported Furry and bring about the total collapse of the global monarchy. Cell Games Vic was presumably watching his TV when news of Cell's challenge to the world hit, and subsequently tried to flee...somewhere, remarking in his own way about some bloody lighting bolts splitting the sky. Trivia * This was supposed to be a joke. * Only the last sentence of his biography was actually seen in the series. * This page has expanded to over 200 words, providing a shining example of how there is always something to be said about anything. * Vic has consistently been either a runner-up or winner of the the Head Sheen of the Year competition. His feud with Nappa in the late 90's is legend even today. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants